I'm just Sara Sidle
by MissSunnyGirl
Summary: Well known Arthor Sara Sidle's last day and Reuntion with ehr Former babysit client that joined Lab together to save Sara.
1. Chapter 1

Hi that's what I and my friend came up with idea and some of spelling mistakes are mine and my friend triend help me , Thank you friend,

Chap 1

Sara Sidle woke up in the dark to her alarm going off. She sat up in bed and shut off the radio, stretching and yawning. She stood to go outside, retrieving the newspaper and her mail.

Sara heads back in the house, going through her mail. She threw out the junk and set newspaper on counter. There was a suspicious mail there but she left it alone and went to make coffee instead.

Sara looks around at her nearly empty kitchen, she knew leaving was the right thing. She loved Grissom but she had to get out of Vegas. Her eyes settled upon a photo of her younger self, back home in California. In the picture was a child, around eight or nine. Sara smiled as she remembered, the girl was Paige, she lived in the same neighborhood and the girl's mother usually had her babysit.

She babysat for the girl every day until the day she moved to the East Coast for college. They kept in touch for a while but eventually life caught up with them and they lost touch. That was over fifteen years ago.

As Sara was nearly done with her trip to memory line , unfortunately, her cell phone rings with annoying sounds she returned to present day and placed her now cold coffee on the counter and picked up her cell phone.

"Greg what? " Said Sara (sigh), then Greg replied " Sara, I need you come help me and Nick, coz its triple and your final last case before you leaving". Sara said" All right Gimme a 30 or 40 minute to get ready, and meet you there as I can okay Greg?" then her eyes laid on her new novel book on the table that is pile high like steel tower it is about her journey of became an best CSI Investigator from her early days of 8 years working with lab.

Sara hangs up, and went get dressed, and is on way to the Crime scene to meet Nick and Greg. Later 4 hours later Sara, Greg and Nick came through the lab doors from their gusty case and lot of evidence from the crime. Unknown to Sara she evenly later run into Paige Doyle.

At the end of Sara's shift she was about to leave the lab but she got a shock of her life seeing Paige Doyle there interviewing with that Eckie about working in lab like Greg Sanders did years ago. So she decided to stay and wait to see if Paige did recognizes her.

Half an hour later, the interview is over, Paige walks out of the office and right past Sara.

"Hey!" Sara calls after her. The younger woman turns with an confused expression.

"Yes?"

"Paige?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me?" When the woman named Paige didn't answer, Sara continued. "Sara. I used to babysit you, remember? Grew up in your neighborhood."

"Oh, yeah, you were the foster kid."

"Yeah!" Sara smiled brightly. "So what brings you to Vegas?"

"I just applied to work in the lab. I've got a masters in chemistry, so I was recommended for here, one of the best labs in the country."

"That's great. Are you doing anything now?"

Paige looked at her watch and shook her head.

"No, not for a while."

"Great, let's catch a bite to eat. I'll pay."

Paige looked at Sara like she's crazy" What d u mean lets get a bite?" I thought I applied for the graveyard lab?"

"yeah", i just came off the graveyard shift, even you want to eat breakfast before i sleep again get ready for the work tonight."  
Paige said" Oh, yeah sure, I'd love to catch up with you Sara bear." (smiling brightly) They left together and walked to Sara 's car because Sara knows las vegas by back of her head. Sara's car left the las vegas parking lot with Paige in tow, to Sam's dinner that have 24 hours food service, is 10 min from the Lab.

(Entering Sam's dinner)  
Sara held door open for Paige as she enters. The owner of Sam's dinner knows Sara because she s his favorite regular customer every time sara came off her graveyard shift. And they found far place to sit to near the windows away from the crowds.

After the waiter came and took their order, Sara put her purse on the table and looked up.

"So, how have you been, Paige? Last I saw you; you were getting ready for the eighth grade."

"Well, my mom found a deaf school for me in Fresno; I spent the next five years there. It was amazing, I learnt more there than I did at my old school."

"That's great! And what did you do after that?"

"I went to school in New York, I studied chemistry. Got a MA in that and went back to California to study for a degree in forensic science."

"That's great to hear, and how did you come to Vegas?"

"Well, I kept in touch with my mentor from Fresno and she told me if I wanted to pursue something with chemistry and forensics, I should come to Vegas."

The waiter arrived with their breakfast a minute later.

"This smells so good." Paige sniffed.

The waiter smiled.

"Enjoy." He said, leaving the women to their food.

Sara and Paige ate their meal, conversing between bites.

"Do you have a place to stay, Paige?" Sara asked after they were done eating and waiting for the waiter to hand the bill to them.

"Not really, I've been staying at a hotel until I can find something good."

"Aw, come on, you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely." The waiter arrived with the check and credit card and wished them a good day.

"Thanks, Sara." Paige said as they stood up and made their way towards the exit.

As they were walking past a table where a shady-looking guy say alone, a wallet came into their path.

"Hey, you dropped this." Sara said, picking up the beaten leather wallet and putting it on the table.

"Why, thank you, lady." A voice came from below the hat.

Paige raised a brow but didn't say anything as she and Sara left the diner.

As Paige shakes her head at herself, Sara noticed.

"Hey, Paige, what's wrong sweetie?" Sara asked

"Nothing, its something i remembered while back in Fresno a case that, I ended up tag along with csi to catch a killer and got in tricky situation"

"okay, lets get on car, and get to the hotel to get your stuff then go to my house we can talk more as we get sleep. (Start opening the doors, they get in car as Sara started car)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi that's what I and my friend came up with idea and some of spelling mistakes are mine and my friend triend help me , Thank you friend,

Chap2

The later that Next night Sara, and Paige woke up to the annoying stupid song called "The Who" that sung over and over repeat every 5 mins on Sara's radio.

Sara did same route as in earlier chapter. Then this time she got a second suspicious letter in all junk mail again. Paige then had gotten started make a frescos coffee.

"What's that Sara?' asked Paige

"Its nothing its just a letter, i got one yesterday its on the counter.

"Huh?" Paige said

"What ya mean Paige?" Sara asked.

"Okay lets look at it, so we can figure it out what it is ? Instead let it hunts you in your sleep Sara" said Paige.

Then Sara and Paige took out their kits that are for Crime scene only, well they did open 2 letter together, but unfortunate for Paige she actually get new letter. it talk about see Sara night before in diner.

Paige said "uh Uh, Let me talk to my friend for a sec Sara, and its in Fresno"

Puzzled Sara said "oh, okay can I have that letter your holding?"

Squeaked Paige "no! Sara "

"Okay", Sara left to get dressed for her shift, Paige looked over to where Sara heads, then dove to her shoulder bag to retrieve her pager phone to call her ex boyfriend the one who she was caught in chase on suspect a 2 years ago.

"Andrews here." A male voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's Paige."

"Paige, how are you doing?"

"Good, good. Getting settled in Vegas. Do you remember the case from a few years ago? The Fresno stalker?"

"Yeah, we never found him. Why?"

"I think he's back and in Vegas."

"What?! What makes you so sure?"

"Well, I'm with an old friend and she's been getting these creepy letters and the latest one mentions seeing her in a diner. The same one we were in this morning."

"Shit, that's not good. Who's your supervisor?"

"Eclkie, he's somewhat an idiot. I'll ask Grissom about it."

"You do that. And Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"You be careful."

Paige smiled.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Paige shut her phone and sighed.

"You ready to go?" Sara asked, returning with her clothes changed and in her CSI gear.

"Yeah, let's go."

Most of the drive to the LVPD was quiet, until Paige spoke as they wound through the busy city.

"I really look forward to working with you."

Sara didn't reply. Paige thought she said something wrong and was about to apologize when Sara spoke.

"Actually, Paige, today's my last day. I'm resigning so I can spend more time touring the country and promote my books."

"Books, really?"

Sara nodded, and Paige noticed something but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, I've been writing about CSI experience and the years before that."

"Oh, that sounds great. Well, have fun."

Sara nodded and gave a tight smile. Paige still didn't press on and couldn't as they got to the LVPD.

(entering Lab, they both went different directions one went to locker to put stuff and Paige went hunt down the idiot dayshift supervisor Eckie, unfortunate for Paige she got run over by Nick Stokes.

"huh, Whoa" Paige was knocked off her balance because of Nick Nearly crashed into her.

Nick said "oh jeez I'm sorry, I was not seeing where I'm going, i have a evidence that need to finish."

"Oh, Okay, Dude" Paige said , and a minute later Paige said

" Hey Nick, do ya know where Eckie guy?"

"Well he's in the garage, and is under the suv car that is my case."

"Oh yeah, thanks Nicky !" Running to the direction for garage.

Paige, arrived to the garage of LYPD and called out the dayshift supervisor 's name as she called him he actually hit his head because he's under the car,

Paige looked on and said " Oh god, are you okay Eckie?" winced Paige.

Then after that incident with Eckie hitting his head on car. Paige talked to him about the case she has 2 years ago in Fresno that had her chased the clue because no one not see the clue under their noses, who been nameless and a stalker and which it is called "The Fresno Stalker" an cold case that was closed because of not catching the guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi that's what I and my friend came up with idea and some of spelling mistakes are mine and my friend triend help me , Thank you friend,

Chap 3

(Meeting room in Lab)

Eckie called everyone from Day shift and Graveyard shift in the meeting unforate for Grissom he wasn't invited to the meeting.

Eckle had called everyone from both the Day and Graveyard shift into a meeting about the closed case. However, as he knew Sara might be a victim, he didn't call Grissom in.

"Is everything ok?" Nick asked. "What's going on?"

"Where's Grissom and Sara?" Greg asked.

"Well, that's why we're here. You see two years ago, in Fresno, there was a case where this guy was stalking women and kidnapping them all over the city, sometimes killing them. Other times he left them to die, but they lived. The Fresno department tried to catch the guy but he was too elusive. Now we suspect he's back. And his next victim is one of our very own."

"You don't mean it's Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is. Now I want everyone to keep this from Grissom, you know how he gets about Sara. Our newest lab technician, Paige Doyle, was one of those at the Fresno department involved in the case. Would you like to add anything, Ms. Doyle?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Eckle." Paige stood and looked around the room. If she was younger she'd be intimidated by all the strangers, but now she was fearless.

"Sara Sidle is an old friend of mine, we grew up in the same neighborhood. She'd let me stay over last night and we caught up on our lives. This morning she received a strange letter, and she told me she got one yesterday as well. So we checked it out, I took the newest one. Well, it included something about seeing her in this diner we went to after shift yesterday. I'm pretty sure this is the same guy from two years ago, coming back to taunt me because I wasn't able to catch him."

"Thank you, Ms. Doyle. Now, I'd like to assign you to the case. Mr. Stokes, you're to remain in the lab, help Archie out if necessary. Ms. Willows and Ms. Riley, you two are to look over the old case and see if anything has been missed and learn what we can before this guy strikes again. Greg, you take the letters and analyze them. Everyone, make yourselves available. You're free to go, meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood and left the room, talking about their case and the one they've been assigned to. As Paige was returning to the lab, she passed Grissom.

"Hey." Grissom pat Paige's shoulder. "Have you seen Sanders and Riley? They were supposed to be in my office with information on a case."

"Uh, yeah, I'm not sure where they went. Is Sara around?"

"No, she just left but she'll be back later to say bye."

Paige paled and looked around frantically.

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I have to process Nick's liquid evidence."

Paige quickly left back to the lab before Grissom could say anything.

Page returned to her table and observed the mysterious liquid Nick retrieved from his case, then began measuring the liquid carefully, trying not to spill. But before she could complete transferring the liquid, Catherine rushed in and pulled Paige away from her table.

Paige gasped and dropped the vials in shock and yelled for everyone to get out, She had no idea if it was explosive or not. Everyone was out just seconds before the lab was, once again, blown apart.

"What was that about?" Paige was irritated. Was Catherine trying to make the new lab rat look stupid! "Were you trying to get everyone killed?"

Catherine was at a loss of words and Nick. Greg and Riley rushed to them, panic stricken. Greg let a little whimper and left, going back to his appointment with Grissom.

"What happened?" Nick asked. Paige was about to reply huffily when there were loud banging going off.

"Duck!" They heard Bobby the ballistics dude shout.

Everyone dove out of the way as bullets were sent flying up and down the hall and through the damaged lab.

After a couple minutes passed in silence they could hear footsteps. It was Greg returning with Grissom and Eckle.

"What. Happened. Here?" The supervisor said in a deadly low voice.

There was a grunt from within the pile.

"Ask. Catherine!"

Everyone turned to look at the red-head.

"Uh. Well, see, I found something on the case and I had to ask Paige about it, it seemed to be something she might've missed."

Paige stood with help from Riley and wiped her lab coat.

"I was processing Nick's evidence. I was just about to test it when Catherine came storming in and grabbed me. I didn't have much time to react."

"Yeah, looks like she got a bit of you." Hodge pointed to her torn lab coat.

"Ugh." Paige sighed.

"Come with me." Eckle said. "You, Paige."

"What?"

"Come with me, Nick you too."

"I didn't do anything. This isn't fair."

Eckle didn't answer, just walked towards his office.

=================================================

In the interrogation room #2,

Brass, Eckile sit there and looked at Paige, Lokk like Paige started whole thin the lab blew up, then gun went off.

" Okay, look Eckile " paige said

" I honestly did nothing I'm here at lab during whole time remember, I was at that meeting, that was about my old cold case in Fresno? and Sara being next victim in this case.?'

"All right, let me have your fingerprints please?" said Jim Brass

" Ugh, why need to , I'm already in the system dude thats part of job."

Eckile Said " Oh, thats right, I remembered you and i was here earlier today for interview for a job in the lab, and i had your name run in computer data"

" See, you refer to the earlier this morning." said Paige

" And to for your information i quit work here all damn of your ass got accused me for nothing.. for what I'm innocent in this whole case, why not you ask Mr Nicky Strokes? that's his case"

(Paige Left interrogation room #2)

As she exits and ripped her name tag from her lab coat. And left the lab and run into Nick and yells at him.

"Thanks LOT Nick u made my day is famous" then hails the TAXI to take her to back to Sara's place.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi that's what I and my friend came up with idea and some of spelling mistakes are mine and my friend triend help me , Thank you friend,

Chap4

As paige paid the taxi, she then walked to the mailbox and schiffle through Sara's ,mail and cam across the 3rd suspicious letter. Its inside the letter was said that the stalker is coming for Sara.

Poor, paige started to panic, and rushed to the house to check for sara. Then Nick show up at Sara's soon to be Paige's apt. to tell paige that Sara's missing.. and Paige tried to call Sara's cellphone, but Sara's cellphone somehow ended up in Paige's shoulder bag, paige then looked at Nick and puzzled why ...

As Paige looked at Sara's cell phone, wondering how it got in her bag, Nick noticed the paper on the counter and started reading.

Paige looked up and gasped, grabbing the paper out of Nicky's hands but it was too late. Nick had already read what was on it;

"What's this?"

"It has to do with that meeting this morning."

"Shit." Nicky exclaimed and went around the apartment calling for Sara. "She's not here." He said once he returned to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Grissom said she left LVPD an hour or so ago. This happened before I analyzed that liquid of yours, which you didn't tell me wheter or not it was explosive!"

"I'm sorry, I really screwed up there. I put it down for you to analyze but Eckle called all of us and I forgot to tell you. I'll pay for everything, don't worry."

"Good, thanks. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we have to call Brass. Does this guy have a place where he usually takes the women he takes?"

"Yeah, isolated areas, away from civilization."

"There's plenty of that where we are." Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair."

Paige sighed and looked back at the paper that now laid on the counter. She picked it up and read over it a couple times, hoping it would help her.

I have always loved the mountanius waters. Have you, Sara Sidle?

"Huh." Paige thought to herself. "Lake Mead is up in the mountains, right?"

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, the Grand Canyon starts on the other side, why?"

"I think that's where Sara is, look at this." Paige handed Nick the paper and pointed to the line she just read.

"Damn. She could be anywhere up there."

"He usually takes them to the swampy area."

"I'm going to call Brass and get help. You do what you can, ok, call Catherine and Greg."

Paige pulled out her pager as she and Nick left Sara's house and made their way to Nick's SUV.

"Hey, Sara's gone. We might know where she is. Send backup and everyone. Don't let Gris know what's going on." Paige rapidly pressed the buttons as she opened the SUV door and got in. Nick joined her as he shut his phone.

"Brass is meeting us there."

"You should request SWAT. Bombs are usually his MO, we never know when he will use it but he might now."

As they got to the base of Lake Mead, the Nick and Paige met up with Catherine and Greg.

"We're going to spread out and look for her. She can be anywhere in the swamps."

Everyone nodded and began to proceed. Paige however, tripped over an elivation of tar.

"Ow." She exclaimed and began to wonder why there was a large amount of tar in a swampy area.

"You ok, there?" Greg asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This looks suspicious, don't you think?" Paige pointed to the tar.

"Hmm. Weird place to be."

"Want to check it out?"

"Well, that means Sara would be buried underground."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"No shit. Are you going to help me?" Paige asked as she got a shovel from the truck.

"Yeah, definitely. Anything for Sara." Greg smirked and got a shovel.

The pair began moving the mud out of the way and cleared space to uncover a damp wooden door.

"Hey, guys, I think we got something!" Greg called. Nick and Catherine walked over a few minutes later.

"I think this is it." Paige said as she and Greg opened the door.

"But, that's underground." Nick said uneasily.

Greg looked up and nodded.

"Do you want to save Sara, Nick? You have to face your fears. Get over them."

Nick nodded and took a deep breath, taking out a flashlight and made his way into the damp space. The other three followed.

"Sure stinks in here." Catherine said.

"Yeah, you think?" Greg coughed. Paige snorted and rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Catherine.

The four walked deeper and deeper into the damp underground. They'd been walking for a while when they came to a dead end, a door with dead bolts on them. A cry could be heard faintly on the other side.

"What do we do now?" Paige said, pulling at the chains. "These are bolted on, we'll never get them off."

"Stand back." Nick warned the other three as he pulled out his gun and began shooting.

The cries on the other side increased after each bang.

"Don't worry, Sara, we're coming!" Greg yelled, knowing it wouldn't help.

Finally the bolts were shot off and the door opened up. Paige went in first followed by Catherine, Greg and Nick.

"Huh, she's not in here."

"Under here! Help me!" A voice said from the center of the room, seeming to come from a fogged glass box.

The four ran forward and held on to the glass, trying to find a way to open it.

"Sara?"

"Get me out of here! Be careful, there's a bomb underneath!"

"What did she say?" Paige asked.

"She said there's a bomb under the box. We have to find a way to get her out without getting us all killed. Greg, you and I will go outside and get what I can. Catherine, you stay with Paige and talk to Sara."

"I saw a wheelbarrow, we can roll that to the entrance and load what we can. Let's go." Greg left the room and Nick followed.

Sara could be heard crying from inside the glass box.

"It's going to be fine, Sara. It's over, you're going to go home with us."

"Where's Grissom?"

Paige and Catherine exchanged glances.

"Uh, he's waiting. He'll meet us at the hospital." Catherine said loudly.

Sara let out a sob and went silent.

"Sara? Sara!"

"I want Paige!"

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

By that time, Nick and Greg were almost on their way back with what they could retrieve. They only assumed because they knew Sara's weight was around 145 so that's was what they brought with them.

"Get me out of here." Sara cried.

"We will, we're going to. Don't you worry."

"Alright, out of the way." Greg said, pulling out a pick and skillfully unlocking the box and pulling it open. Sara gasps and coughs.

"Don't move, Sara. We're going to put in some rock and mud, all right? I want you to stay still."

Sara kept crying, shaking her head.

"Gemme out here Now."

"We will, but we want you to live as well as we do." Paige held Sara's hand as Greg motioned Nick over with the wheel barrow.

The guys and Catherine slowly put in the rocks and scooped up the mud and put them into the box, suffocating and soaking Sara.

After ten long minutes, they were ready.

"Ok, we're going to pull you out now, alright?" Sara nodded and held on to Catherine tightly with her other hand.

"On three. One. Two. Three. Pull!" Catherine and Paige pulled Sara out together and as they pulled, rocks and mud poured out, decreasing the weight in the box, causing it to explode. The explosion was so strong that it burst upwards, sending everyone up and through the underground bulky thingy.

After a few chaotic minutes, everyone gained their balance. Nick found himself in the water, Catherine found herself in a branch, Greg found himself with a road-runner. Sara and Paige were thrown in the muddy waters not far from the now blown-out entrance.

A cry could be heard from Greg and Nicky swam out as quickly as possible to go to his rescue.

"A roadrunner?" Nick raised his eyebrows. "You're scared of a cartoon?" He asked as he watched the odd bird run away.

Greg shrugged and stood up.

Sirens could be heard approaching and a few minutes later Brass was heard calling out.

"Brass, about time you're here." Nick called as he and Greg got to the SUV.

"Where are the women?"

"I have no idea. We got Sara and then there was an explosion. She was buried in a glass box and there was a bomb underneath it."

Brass winced, he knew that must've been difficult for Nicky since it was the same idea as his situation before.

"Help!" A female voice was heard in the distance. Nick, Greg and Brass looked around, confused. It seemed to be coming from above them.

"Catherine?" Brass called.

"I'm up here, caught in the tree!"

Greg looked up to his right and sure saw a redhead in a branch.

"Huh. Well, that's interesting!"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, we need fire rescue." Brass said to an officer. "So where's Sara and Paige." He asked, turning back to the guys.

"No idea. They began looking around and calling for the missing women."

"Here, we're here!" Paige piped up from somewhere around Nick. Greg and Brass ran over, retrieving towels on their way.

"Are you girls alright?" Greg leaned down and helped them out of the mud. As Paige tried to stand up but when Sara saw Greg then she screamed.

"No, Paige!" As Sara hold Paige tightly, and Greg jumped back as if he got burnt. Then Paige looked at Sara's sad and scared face and said to her.

"Hey sweetie, that's ok I'm here and that's Greg sanders.

Then Paige have an 6th sense to where Catherine is, asked Paige to Greg while she helped Sara stand up.

"Greg, please tell me where is Catherine?"

As Greg nodded his head the direction and raised his hand above his head, Paige follow his lead as she helped Sara a stand

"Huh? Catherine in the what! A Tree" Exclaimed Paige and Sara

As the last car show up that was Eckile and Grissom, as Grissom got out the SUV of Eckie's and looked around in confusion after seeing his right hand Supervisor Catherine in the tree, as firefighters tried to help her to get down.

Then Grissom saw Sara on gurney and was about loading Sara in the ambulance, he rushed over to her.

Grissom asked the rapidly questions fires at Sara. Then once again Sara screamed again it happened closest to Paige's ear, Paige yelled.

"OW! Sara."

The ambulance man piped up "sorry sir, we need to take her to hospital now!"

Even worst Grissoom again once confused and feel hurt.

"Well, I had a nice view up there." Catherine laughed as she watched the ambulance drive off.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I could tell you a shorter version but I think it's better if Paige told you."

Catherine then walked away to get her cut stitched up, leaving Grissom even more confused.

Suddenly, a screeching could be heard and Paige looked over to see what the commotion was and saw the man from the diner and a woman with long dirty-blond hair getting out and making a run for them. The cops managed to capture Natalie before she could do damage, they knew what they had to do. And the other guy, later the team would find out was Michael, made a run for it heading off the road towards the deserts.

"Nick, there his! The guy from the diner!" Nick and Paige turned around and began to run, a couple cops following behind for backup.

Eventually they caught up with the guy and he began to g into a taunt lear to Paige.

"Why couldn't you just let me have her? Why do you have to come along and play Xena?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone one else. And I'm sure as hell not going to have my friend hurt by a filthy scumbag like you!"

The guy snickered and drew his gun slowly. Somewhere behind her, Paige knew Nick stepped forward.

"Back up, Nick. I'm ok." Paige drew her gun.

"Your friend isn't who you think she is." The guy snorted, getting ready to shoot.

However, Paige was quicker and shot the bastard before anyone could breathe.

He was thrown back into a nearby cactus, getting impaled by its needles face-down.

Paige walked over to the dead guy, ignoring the gross carnage, and spat on him. Ignoring the groan from Nicky, she mutters in a deathly low voice.

"I very well damn do know who she is."

Immediately the gun fell out of her broken hand and she collapsed and fainted.

At the Hospital, Sara woke up to numerous machine, hissing and beeping. Her eyes met whiteness and she blinked a couple times before she moved her sore head over to meet her co-workers.

They all looked so sad, but yet so relieved that Sara was still with them. Greg walked over and ran a hand through her hair, but Sara flinched a bit. She had no energy to cry.

"Hey, glad you're here, don't know what I'd do without you."

"Take all the time you need, Sara." Catherine smiled like a motherly smile.

Sara gave a week smile and looked at everyone. She didn't see Paige and suddenly her energy returned and she was about to protest when the door opened and Paige walked in with Grissom.

Sara let out a weak sigh of relief and shut her eyes, holding out her hand. A minute later, she felt the familiar palm, even though it was no longer an 8-year old, hold her hands.

"I won't leave you Jaclyn." Paige whispered. Greg thought to say her name was Sara but decided not to. Maybe it was a nickname.

"I think it's time for us to go." Catherine said softly after a couple minutes.

"You're right, Cath." Greg said and looked at Sara one last time before leaving the room. The other followed until it was just Paige.

"See you soon, Sara." Paige whispered, giving a soft kiss on her friend's forehead and left to meet with the others.

Once Paige met up with the others, they began making their way out of the hospital.

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset." Catherine said, pulling on her sunglasses as they stepped out of the hospital.

"Yeah, great way to a crappy ending and make way for a new beginnings." Nick said.

Greg looked to his best pal and nodded.

"I agree, man."

"Me too." Paige said as she put an arm around Greg's back. The team walked out into the sunset arms in arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi that's what I and my friend came up with idea and some of spelling mistakes are mine and my friend triend help me , Thank you friend,

Chap5

Six months later, Grissom was looking through case files and came across something that he didn't remember putting there.

"Hm." He thought to himself as he opened the file with the names of his co-workers, Catherine, Nick, Greg and Paige.

"Fresno Stalker Case #29  
Victim: Jaclyn Sidle"

There was a videotape along with it and written across was "Sara". He decided to go to the AV lab and listen to it.

"Hi. My name is Jaclyn Sidle. Yes, that's right, my birth name is Jaclyn and when my mother killed my father and I was put in the system, I decided to change my name to Sara and that's what I've been known as since. However, when I decided to write books, I decided to use my birth name, Jacyln, not Sara." As the tape played on, voices others began talking, overlapping Sara's.

"Between 2004 and 2006." Paige appeared on the screen, wearing glasses, as her voice began. "There was this guy, Michael, who was otherwise known as The Fresno Stalker, he took twenty eight women as his victim and only five survived. I managed to break the last case in 2006 but we never caught the guy."

"This was a difficult case to work with as it brought up bad memories of Walter. Nobody could understand Sara's pains and fears as well as I. She was afraid of being touched, so was I. Plus we both have these ugly scars over our bodies." Nick's voice came after Paige.

"This was pretty damn scary. I mean two of my best friends kidnapped, Nicky three years ago and now Sara. Man, I felt like my world was coming to an end. But fortunately Nick pulled through and Paige was a great help and if it weren't for them, I don't think Sara would be with us today." Greg's voice came after Nick.

"I feel so incredibly guilty. Over the years, I've done things, had my morals questioned but I don't think any of them have been as bad as this. I mean if I had just been a bit calmer, tried to not care as much. You're not supposed to, but everyone here is family, how can I not care? And I almost ruined a new lab technicians reputation and got the lab blown up. Again. This is one of the many lessons I've learnt and I'm sure there'll be more to learn. Hopefully none as drastic as this." Catherine said, her voice coming on after Greg.

Then Riley came on a few seconds after Catherine and began. "Wow, this was the biggest thing I've ever seen in my life. There's a lot more that I need to learn and I see how this group is tight knit like a family. This Paige girl is very nice and made me realize I need to go to a place better suited to my needs, not here in LVPD. But I love these people anyways, you never forget after an event like that."

The tape comes to an end and Sara's voice comes up. But not on the tape, she had been watching Grissom.

"So, you found the case files." Sara said, one arm resting on a table.

Gris gave a little startle and looked over at Sara.

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"So now you understand?" asked Paige, appearing out of nowhere.

As three others came up behind Sara and Paige as Gil nodded.

Thanks for keeping me out the case and I appreciate that. He smiled and stood putting and arm around Sara.

"Let's grab something to eat." Greg said the six made their way down the hall.


	6. The End

Hi that's what I and my friend came up with idea and some of spelling mistakes are mine and my friend triend help me , Thank you friend,

Chap 6

And now Sara's pov during the whole thing.

There's so much I have learnt from this whole ordeal. There are lots of pros and cons to being well-known. You have your fans who appreciate your work. Then you have the fanatics who go way over the top as to stalk you or not believe you when you try to interact with your fans.

I really enjoy interacting with my fans, they're the ones keeping me going with reading my books. They learn as much as I do through conversation about our ambitions, our hopes, our dreams. Some might go as far as friendship if there's enough trust built in the relationship. That is a fabulous feeling, knowing I can reach out to someone and I do more than just be an author to them. Since that whole horrible pig incident Grissom did back when, I've become an advocate for animals, protecting them from cruelty.

I just like to write books, it's a living for me and I enjoy sharing my experience post-graduate school through my years at the Las Vegas CSI.

I still enjoy interacting with my fans, but I'm going to be much more careful now as who I can trust and not trust.

_SARA SIDLE_


	7. From the Arthor

Hi all, My name is Jenn and I'm deaf I came up with that idea of that story, ALso Feel free to reviews and beta if for me if anyone willing to do for me?. thanks

have great day .


End file.
